Hell or Something Like It
by melissarxy1
Summary: AU FINISHED Open season on mutants didn't end, what's left of the Xmen are forced to stay with Magneto to rescue the others. Lancitty, Romy and other couplings. R&R please
1. The Decision

Author's note: "Open season on Mutants" didn't end. Storm couldn't convince the people that they meant no harm so the hunt continued, in it Scott and Storm were captured along with Logan. Set after "Day of Recovery."  
  
Second note: I know I'm taking some liberties with Rogue's powers so no flames on that please.  
  
Third note: They might be a little OOC especially Magneto, if so my most sincere apologies.  
  
More reviews I get the faster I'll post.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Decision  
  
~*~  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
  
Why everything's the same as it was  
  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
  
How life goes on the way it does  
  
-Skeeter Davis  
  
~*~  
  
"Now what?" Rogue asked glaring at the bottom of the sewer.  
  
"We're stuck here," Jean said. Kitty looked around herself and stifled a sob wondering how things had gotten this bad.  
  
"This is totally awful," Kitty whispered thinking about Logan. He and the professor were closer to fathers than her own father had ever been.  
  
"It is," Bobby agreed. "So, now what?"  
  
"I don't know," Jean whispered. They continued walking. Soon they found themselves face-to-face with what remained of the Brotherhood, Lance, Todd and Wanda. Lance's face lit up when he saw Kitty.  
  
"Hey there, Red," Lance said brightly instead of speaking to the one person he really wanted to.  
  
"Back off, Lance," Rogue said. "We're really not in the mood."  
  
"Where's Summers?" Lance asked. He saw Jean's eyes fill with tears and was taken aback.  
  
"God, Lance, could you just, like, *try* to show some compassion?" Kitty asked hugging Jean.  
  
Lance looked at Kitty feeling hurt by her coldness. "I- I didn't know," he whispered.  
  
"Well, as interesting as this is," Mr. McCoy said. "We need to find some place to sleep for the night."  
  
"Where are you guys stayin'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We were going to go to Magneto," Lance said.  
  
"Wanda, you're actually going to go to your father after-" Jean was cut off when Wanda turned a vicious glare on her.  
  
"I would rather live than die down here with the rats," she gave the X-Men a look as she said that last word.  
  
"Kitty," Lance said. "Why don't you guys come with us?"  
  
"Allow me to, like, list the reasons that won't happen," Kitty said. "One: you are still the Brotherhood. Two: Magneto is evil. Three: he'd kill us if we went anywhere near his mansion."  
  
"And what do you guys plan to do?" Wanda asked. "Stay down here? How long will you be able to survive without food or water?"  
  
"Ve haven't quite figured zat out," Kurt said.  
  
"Kitty, please," Lance said. "This is suicide, we mutants need to stick together."  
  
"This is all Magneto's fault!" Rogue yelled. "Has everyone forgotten that?"  
  
"No," Wanda said. "But I repeat, I would rather live."  
  
"I stay with my team," Kitty said.  
  
"Then you'll die with them," Lance said sadly. He handed her a piece of paper. "Change your mind and we'll be there." He looked at her a few more seconds before leading the Brotherhood away. The remaining X-Men exchanged glances.  
  
"He's right about one thing," Kurt said. "What are ve going to do?" Jean sighed looking at Hank who shrugged.  
  
"We can't go to Magneto," Jean said finally.  
  
"We know," Rogue said. "Ah mean, he'd kill us. Wait, if we go to him, maybe we can get the resources to get the others back." Jean looked startled.  
  
"Use Magneto to find the others?" she asked.  
  
"That's the plan," Rogue said still looking thoughtful. Mr. McCoy stroked his chin.  
  
"That could actually work," he mused.  
  
"Whoa, wait," Bobby said. "We're going to go straight into the lion's mouth, you guys realize that right?"  
  
"It would be worth it to see Scott again," Jean said. "Or any of them."  
  
"So.?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I say ve go," Kurt said. "Ve owe it to them."  
  
"I concur," Mr. McCoy said.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty called. "Lance, wait up!" The X-Men began walking soon catching up with the Brotherhood who had paused. "We, like, decided that we want to come too."  
  
Lance surveyed the group. "All of you?"  
  
Kitty smiled shrugging; she looked at Wanda. "We would rather live." Wanda smirked and nodded.  
  
"Fine, let's go," she said. They walked a little ways before climbing up a ladder. Todd went first since he could move the quickest. He then motioned the others out.  
  
"We're only a few blocks away," Lance said. Everyone turned to Mr. McCoy. "Kurt, teleport ahead with him."  
  
"But I don't know vhere ze mansion is," Kurt said. Lance cursed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, Jean, fly with him above our heads."  
  
"What?" Jean demanded. "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"That way no one will see him," Lance said crossing his arms. "It's our only chance."  
  
"It's suicide!" Jean yelled. "Someone is bound to see a giant flying furry man."  
  
"I am not giant, Jean," Mr. McCoy said crossing his arms. "We have no choice but to do what Lance says."  
  
"Fine," Jean sighed.  
  
"Okay," Lance said. "Now we're using the buddy system."  
  
"You're joking right?" Kitty said. "You, like, can't be serious."  
  
"There's too many of us to travel in a huge group, the Sentinels are bound to pick up on nine mutants traveling together," Lance said. He noticed everyone, including his own team just staring at him. "What?"  
  
"When did you get so smart?" Kitty asked out loud. Lance beamed at her, at the fact that she was calling him smart.  
  
"When I had to," he said. "Okay, obviously Jean and Mr. McCoy are together."  
  
"I'll be with Kurt," Rogue said.  
  
"I'll be with Wanda, yo," Todd said looking at Wanda with lovesick eyes.  
  
Wanda smirked evilly. "If he doesn't make it I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Bobby and I will go together," Kitty said.  
  
"I'll go with the two of you," Lance said.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Rogue said dryly.  
  
"Jean, you and Mr. McCoy go first," Lance said. Jean nodded and concentrated until she and Mr. McCoy were airborne. A few moments later Kurt and Rogue started away. "Todd, Wanda, you're up," Lance said after a few more minutes.  
  
"Come on, sweetums, I'll protect you," Todd said. Wanda gave the evil smirk again.  
  
"Wanda, please, don't kill Todd," Lance said.  
  
"I make no promises," Wanda said. They walked away. A few more minutes passed. 


	2. Moving In

Moving In  
  
~*~  
  
Is this love that I'm feeling  
  
Is this the love that I've been searching for  
  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
  
This must be love  
  
Cos it's really go a hold on me  
  
A hold on me  
  
-Whitesnake  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, it's our turn," Lance said. He extended a hand.  
  
"Sorry, man, you're not my type," Bobby said causing Kitty to giggle. Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Lance muttered. "Let's go."  
  
Kitty laced her arm through his causing Lance to tense up, and then smile. "Lead on." They began walking. Kitty looked around and felt as though everyone was watching her. Lance felt her trembling and removed his arm slipping it around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace. Soon they found themselves at the mansion. The others were nowhere to be seen. They walked onto the porch and he knocked. Pietro answered the door.  
  
"Lance," he said surprised. Lance stepped away from Kitty regarded his former friend for a few seconds before punching him. He then led the others inside. Magneto was sitting with Piotr the only Acolyte left.  
  
"What happened to everyone?" Kitty asked sitting beside Jean. Bobby moved to stand beside Rogue and Kurt.  
  
"What do you think?" Magneto snapped. "*They* happened. There's no way that I could rescue my men with just Piotr."  
  
"Well," Kitty said smiling. "That's why we're here."  
  
"Jean was just telling me of your. . . deal," Magneto said. "And forgive me if I feel a tad bit uneasy about trusting the X-Men."  
  
"What X-Men?" Jean asked bitterly. "In case you haven't noticed our leaders are gone."  
  
"Very well," Magneto said. "You may stay, if you help me get my people back, along with your own."  
  
"What have you found out?" Mr. McCoy inquired.  
  
"They're keeping all the mutants hidden here," Magneto pulled out a map. "I've gotten all the information that I could on the base."  
  
"What's the plan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We go and break them out," Magneto said. "Pretty obvious."  
  
"Yes, but how?" Kitty asked.  
  
"That's where you and your blue friend come in handy," he told her.  
  
"Fuzzy guy on the job!" Kurt said with forced happiness.  
  
"Also, I have something to show you," Magneto stood. The others exchanged glances before following him. In the kitchen were all the new recruits.  
  
"Jean!" Amara yelled jumping up. There were a lot of hugs all around.  
  
"I found them in the sewer," Magneto told them. "I've continued their training."  
  
"When we find the others, we and the other recruits are out of here," Jean said.  
  
"I understand," Magneto said. "But our doors are open. Speaking of which, let me show you to your rooms."  
  
"This is eerie," Kitty whispered to Lance as they walked up the stairs. "He's being, almost. . . nice."  
  
"Calm down," Lance laughed.  
  
"Mr. . . um. . . Magneto," Kitty said. "Is there any chance that we can get some clothes, I've, like, been wearing this for over a week. Oh, and a shower?"  
  
Magneto nodded. "I'll have something brought for all of you later tonight. As for a shower, all of your rooms are connected to a bathroom. Freshen up and meet me downstairs, you may wear a robe for now. And don't worry about the water, we have five water heaters."  
  
He showed them to their rooms. Kitty went inside and got out of her torn, dirty, even slightly bloody clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror not recognizing the defeated, overly thin woman staring back at her. She wondered briefly how Lance could still look at her as though she were the most beautiful thing ever created. Sighing she stepped into the shower relishing the feel of the water.  
  
After she got out and into the robe she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled wanly well; at least she looked like a clean defeated, overly thin woman. She quickly blow-dried her hair. Wanda was sitting on her bed. "Here," she said holding out some clothes. "You can wear this, you and I are close to the same size."  
  
"Thanks," Kitty smiled. Wanda nodded and left. Kitty got into the black dress. It clung to her curves making her wonder how tight it was on Wanda. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Lance walked in. He looked at her and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Um. . . hi," he said softly.  
  
She smiled a little. "Hi."  
  
"Can I escort you to dinner?" he asked. She nodded. They walked out. "Kitty, I was so scared that you had been captured." He said stopping and taking her hands in his. She looked up startled by the sincerity in his eyes. She smiled shyly. "You should wear your hair like that more often, you look beautiful." She flushed slightly. He grinned offering her his arm. She laced her arm through his and they walked into the dining room.  
  
"But he punched me!" Pietro said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes," Wanda agreed. "It was very amusing."  
  
"Hey, Pietro," Lance said pulling Kitty's chair out for her. Smiling, she sat down. He sat beside her. Rogue was also dressed in something of Wanda's; Jean on the other hand was in a bathrobe.  
  
"So, we're going to move tomorrow," Magneto said. "Feel free to eat."  
  
"'Come in to my parlor'," Mr. McCoy said walking in.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to poison you, you're of no use to me dead," Magneto said. "Please have a seat." Sighing, Mr. McCoy sat next to Kurt and Bobby.  
  
"Well, let's eat," Mr. McCoy said. They brought out some steaks.  
  
"I don't suppose that this is served with salad," Kitty said.  
  
"You didn't eat for almost a weak and you're requesting a salad?" Pietro asked as Magneto nodded.  
  
"I'm still a vegetarian," Kitty said raising her head. Pietro arched an eyebrow. "Nice black eye, Speedy." He flipped her off.  
  
"Pietro!" Magneto scolded.  
  
"Sorry, father," Pietro said. Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. Lance smirked as the group began eating. After dinner they went into the living room. There everyone began to discuss the plans for the next night. Kitty yawned lying on her side listening to everyone talking. Soon she fell asleep.  
  
"Can I wake her?" Rogue asked smirking evilly.  
  
"Let her sleep," Jean said looking tired herself. "I think we all need it."  
  
"Yes, let us retire for the night," Mr. McCoy said standing.  
  
"Very well," Magneto said. Lance easily lifted Kitty who snuggled into his shoulder without waking. Rogue rolled her eyes beginning the trek up the stairs. The others followed. Lance struggled to get the door open then carried Kitty into the room laying her upon the bed and covering her. She opened her eyes looking up at him. He smiled at her lowering his head and softly kissing her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered before leaving. Kitty yawned cuddling up in the blanket. 


	3. Getting Ready

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long, I was out at the beach for the last five days. Well, here's the next two parts since all of you were so patient. Enjoy and please let me know what you thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Getting Ready  
  
~*~  
  
The winter here's cold, and bitter  
  
It's chilled us to the bone.  
  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
  
Too long too far from home.  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
  
And I claw for solid ground.  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
"Storm!" I cried seeing her stuck in that hard goo-like substance.  
  
"Get down, Half-Pint!" Logan ordered. I obeyed ducking as some was thrown at me.  
  
"Scott!" I heard Jean yelling. I turned and saw that he had been captured too.  
  
"Stripes!" Logan called. She had also been captured. "Half-Pint, get her out of there!" I rushed to Rogue and reached into the goo grabbing her and phasing her out.  
  
She looked at me surprised. "Thanks." We turned back just in time to see Logan get captured.  
  
"Retreat!" Jean yelled. "We can't stay any longer!" We ran leaving our friends behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty awoke silent tears running down her cheeks. Logan had saved all of them so many times and when he needed her. There was a knock on her door startling her out of her reverie. She wiped away her tears and opened the door. "Here, Kitty-Cat," Pietro said handing her a bag. "Father told me to give this to you." He studied her. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"Of course not!" she snapped shutting door. She got into the uniform set out for her and shook her head. "Great, now I really do look like a slut." She sighed looking at the tight body suit, which came down in a really low v-neck. "This sucks." There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Lance walked in and froze his mouth dropping open.  
  
"Kitty," he whispered. "Wow."  
  
"I don't like this," she said looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Could this top, like, get any lower?" He smirked at that thought and she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm not saying a thing."  
  
"Good." She yawned. "Well, let's go for breakfast." Lance laughed. "What?"  
  
"It's noon," he smiled.  
  
"I slept that late?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Everyone did," he said as they walked downstairs. Magneto was explaining the plan to Jean and Mr. McCoy. Kitty listened for a few seconds before joining Lance in the kitchen. "Lucky Charms?" he asked. "It's all the cereal that's left."  
  
"That works," Kitty said. He poured both of them a bowl and sat down next to her. The two ate in companionable silence. Jean and the others came in.  
  
"Hey, Lance, we're using your buddy system," Jean said. "The same groups too."  
  
"What's the plan?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Same as it was before," Jean said. "Only, Magneto is going to shut down all the computers with his power, so we're going to need flashlights. Kitty, you and Kurt's teams are in charge of getting everyone out. Mr. McCoy and I, and Wanda and Todd will work on distracting the soldiers."  
  
"Are we on the same teams as before?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yes," Mr. McCoy said.  
  
"What do those of us without phasing or teleporting abilities do?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Protect the people we're getting out," Mr. McCoy said.  
  
"When are we going?" Lance asked.  
  
"At nightfall," Magneto said.  
  
"This'll be fun," Todd said seeming nervous. "Cuddlebumps, you'll protect me, right?" Wanda sighed dropping her head onto her arms.  
  
"Look at it this way," Lance said to Todd; "we're going to get Fred back."  
  
"Kitty," Rogue said. Kitty stood following the other girl into the living room.  
  
"Like, what's up?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah was thinking, and it would make since, to me at least, if Ah absorbed your power for tonight."  
  
"That does make since," Kitty said. 


	4. Break Out

Author's note: Well, I hope everyone's enjoying this. Finally the Romy begins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Break out  
  
~*~  
  
Like anyone would be  
  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight  
  
-Alanis Morissette  
  
~*~  
  
That night  
  
Kitty walked into Rogue's room. "Ready?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"Concentrate on your power so Ah can just get that," Rogue said taking off one glove. Kitty held out her hand. Rogue hesitated for a second before taking the outstretched hand. She pulled her hand away just before Kitty passed out. Kitty sat down.  
  
"Whoa," she whispered. Rogue offered her a gloved hand up. Kitty took it and the girls exited the room. Soon everyone was on a plane, which landed in front of the base.  
  
"When I say go, run," Magneto said. Everyone stood ready. Magneto concentrated. "Okay. . . go!" They teleported, flew, or phased their way into the base.  
  
"Power's out," Rogue said looking inside. "Let's go." Everyone headed inside. Kitty led her team down one hallway while Kurt took the next one. They ended up in the same room where the mutants were contained at the same time.  
  
Kitty gasped. "They're smothering!"  
  
"There's no air," Lance said in shock. "Everyone, quickly, do whatever you can!" Kitty went in grabbing the first person she saw and dragging him out. It was John AKA Pyro. He stood shakily. She then went into the next cell.  
  
"Kitty," Scott gasped as she pulled him out. She just dropped him going to the next cell due to her rush.  
  
"Mr. Logan!" Kitty said happily. The older man actually had to lean on her as they exited. She left him to go to the next cell.  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue quickly got Storm and a few nameless mutants out. She entered the last cell on her side pulling a man out. He looked up at her. "Est-toi une ange?" he asked. Rogue dropped him. "Ow."  
  
"Is that everyone?" Jean asked appearing.  
  
"Yes," Kitty said looking around.  
  
"Then let's get out." Jean froze as she saw Scott. He turned and their eyes met. Soon they were in each other's arms. Kitty smiled watching the two of them holding each other. The two groups then began their exit. Rogue was forced to help Gambit walk since he had been in there for the longest. No one came out to oppose them. Rogue thought this was strange until she saw Piotr ahead. Of course, they were all probably dead. Gambit paused making her stop.  
  
"Chere, Remy, thanks you, but can't go that fast yet," he gasped.  
  
"Let's just hope that lack of air didn't hurt your few remaining brain cells," Rogue said and started to slow down.  
  
"Merci," he said. Logan dropped back to them.  
  
"Hurry up, Stripes," he said.  
  
"Gambit here can't keep up," Rogue said enjoying the look the man in question shot her. Logan nodded and slung the young man over one shoulder. Rogue couldn't help but laugh at Remy's outraged expression. They all got onto the plane and it took off.  
  
"That went well," Kitty said with forced brightness.  
  
"We just have once question," Logan said. Kitty and Rogue exchanged worried glances, both knowing perfectly well, what was about to happen. "Why in the Hell would you team up with Magneto?!"  
  
"We needed food, a place to stay and to get all of you back," Mr. McCoy said.  
  
"Logan," Ororo said. "For now perhaps staying with Magneto wouldn't be a bad idea."  
  
"No," Scott agreed. "It would be disastrous! Ms. Munroe, he's our enemy."  
  
"At the present moment, Scott, humans are our enemy," Jean said bitterly. "Besides, where else can we go? One step outside and we'll be captured."  
  
"That's not the point!" Scott yelled startled that Jean was actually implying that they stay with Magneto. "Jean, he is evil!"  
  
"Mr. Summers, I would like to point out that HE is sitting right here," Magneto said from the cockpit. Scott looked embarrassed but just for an instant. Soon the plane was landing. "My doors are still open."  
  
"We'll stay tonight," Ororo said. "We'll decide tomorrow what to do beyond that."  
  
"Tonight," Logan conceded. Everyone headed inside. Soon they were all heading up to their rooms. Much to Rogue's surprise she and Remy reached for the same door.  
  
"Um, chere."  
  
"Your room?" she guessed.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Ah'll just-" she turned around seeing Lance enter Kitty's room. "Damn." She knew that the others had headed upstairs.  
  
"Chere, you can stay here," Remy offered. Rogue looked up at him incredulously.  
  
"You can't be serious," she said.  
  
"Remy is perfectly serious," he protested. "You have nowhere ta sleep, Remy have a large comfortable room. It makes since. `Sides, it would allow Remy to thank you. You saved my life, chere."  
  
"It was part of the deal, swamp rat," Rogue said crossing her arms.  
  
"Mais, you still did it." He saw her yawn and smiled. "You're tired, chere, why don't you just come inside?"  
  
"Ah doubt that sleep is what's on your mind."  
  
"Chere, you wound me! Remy is a perfect gentlemen!"  
  
"Right." Rogue sighed. "Okay, fine." He smirked. "Before Ah go into your room do you know my mutation?"  
  
"Oui, absorption."  
  
"And you still want me to spend the night in your room?"  
  
"Remy knows de risks, mais as long as we arrange everything correctly-"  
  
"Ah'm sleeping here, swamp rat. Just sleeping."  
  
Remy grinned. "Of course, chere, Remy knows that." She sighed entering this room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Est-toi une ange- Are you an angel (keep in mind, he was almost unconscious.)  
  
Merci- Thanks  
  
Mais- but  
  
Oui- yes (if ya didn't know that one I'm very very sorry ( ) 


	5. Nighttime

Nighttime  
  
~*~  
  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?  
  
And I would be the one  
  
To hold you down  
  
Kiss you so hard  
  
I'll take your breath away  
  
And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
  
Just close your eyes dear  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty had just changed into a silk nightgown that had been left in her room when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and went to answer it. "Lance," she said surprised. She stepped aside allowing him to come in. "So, um, what's up?"  
  
"I just needed to see you," he said. She sat down on her bed motioning him to sit beside her. He sat down looking at her closely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kitty, they're leaving tomorrow, please stay."  
  
She sighed. "I can't, you know that, Lance."  
  
"You'll get killed out there," Lance said. "It's not safe!"  
  
"Like, duh," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "But they're like my family. I can't just leave them."  
  
"May I kiss you?" he asked. "We may never see each other again-" He stopped at her nervous look. "Never mind, Kitty." He stood to go.  
  
"Lance, wait." He sat back down. "It's just. this would be my first kiss." He softly touched her cheek she leaned into his hand smiling at him. He returned her smile lowering his head and kissing her softly. Her eyes went wide and she softly touched her lips. He grinned standing.  
  
"Goodnight, pretty kitty," he said and started to go. To his surprise she took his hand.  
  
"Is that, like, the best you can do?" she challenged even though she was blushing. He sat back down placing one hand behind her back and the other on her knee. He leaned towards her and his lips found hers. His kiss was soft until she leaned into it unconsciously asking for more. He softly nipped her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He used this moment to deepen the kiss tasting her thoroughly. He ran his hand up and down her leg slowly savoring the softness of her skin. She pulled away looking up at him dazed.  
  
"Was that to your approval, Kitten?" Lance asked. Usually Kitty hated that nickname but from Lance it didn't seem that bad.  
  
"Not bad," Kitty said blushing and smiling. He slipped his arms around her holding her tightly. She laid her head on his chest. Sighing, he pulled away after a few moments.  
  
"I need to go," he whispered. "You're going to need some sleep." The two stood. She walked Lance to the door. They stood for a few seconds before Kitty stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." He smiled down at her before walking away.  
  
In the next room  
  
"Keep to your own side," Rogue said taking off her boots.  
  
"Of course, chere," Remy said taking off his shirt.  
  
She looked up flushing. "And put your clothes on!"  
  
"Rogue," Remy said. "Calm down." She shook her head and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She turned on the water and washed her face not wanting to sleep with all of the make-up on. She came out and found Remy watching her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chere, you look tres belle without all of that crap on your face, why do you wear it?"  
  
"Mah business, swamp rat," Rogue snapped. She looked at the bed where Remy was lying, half under the covers still shirtless. She shook her head and went to the other side. She got onto the bed lying on top of the covers.  
  
"Rogue, it's freezing."  
  
"Just a little."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Get under the covers," he said.  
  
"Ah don't want to hurt you, Remy," Rogue said softly. Remy smirked at this statement. "Right now."  
  
"You won't," Remy said sitting up. "Everything but your face is covered, so unless you kiss Remy-"  
  
"Which won't be happening."  
  
"Remy thinks it would be worth the after affects."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oui, pourquoi you want to try it?"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't actually-" She was cut off by his lips. She tried to pull away when her powers started to affect them but he wouldn't release her. She wrenched herself out of his grasp. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
Remy smiled, dazed. "Merde. Non, petite, just experimenting." She crossed her arms angrily and started to yell at him when he kissed her again. This time there was no pull from her powers. He moved over her deepening the kiss. He slowly coaxed her mouth open. He grinned as she returned the kiss tentatively. He moved away lying down and smirked cockily. "I was right."  
  
"'Right?' Huh?"  
  
"Your powers include absorbing energy and power, my powers are creating both," he said and smiled. "Therefore if I concentrate on using my power we can touch." She frowned at both the fact he had just been experimenting and wondering why he was referring to himself in the first person.  
  
"Ah have to go."  
  
"Rogue, wait." He took her arm. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This is the first kiss that didn't result in a man going into a coma, and you just did it to experiment."  
  
"Chere, that's not why I did it."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"You're beautiful. Remy just wanted to kiss you." Rogue looked at him and sighed. "We're lucky that Remy was right."  
  
"What this 'we' crap, swamp rat?"  
  
"Come on, chere, Remy knows he's not *that* bad of a kisser." She made a sound of frustration before rolling over on her side and climbing under the covers. "Sweet dreams, chere."  
  
"`Night, swamp rat," Rogue muttered burying her head in the pillow. Remy withheld a chuckle at her mannerisms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tres belle- very beautiful  
  
Oui, pourquoi- Yes, why  
  
Merde- (um, not sure on this one, I've seen it used to mean both damn and shit) 


	6. The Talk

The Talk  
  
~*~  
  
My mama said to stay from guys like you.  
  
She said they were nasty make me do things I don't wanna do  
  
Stay away from bad boys they've got one thing on their mind  
  
Their hormones are raging and they want it all the time  
  
-Save Ferris  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty yawned getting up and taking a shower. She got dressed in one of the new outfits that had been left in her room, a baby blue blouse and a skirt. She started to leave her room when she saw something she thought she'd never see. Rogue and Remy were leaving Rogue's room together. "Rogue!" Kitty called. Her friend froze.  
  
"Kitty," Rogue said. Kitty looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothin'!" Rogue said straightening. Kitty just looked at her friend.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Kitty, Ah can't touch people, remember?"  
  
Kitty's face fell at that declaration but she looked at her friend levelly, knowing that she was keeping something from her. "Come on, Rogue, I know something happened."  
  
"We kissed."  
  
Kitty's eyes lit up. "Really? How?" Rogue explained the main details of how it was possible. "So, how was it?"  
  
"Nice," Rogue whispered since Remy was standing only a few feet away. Lance came out of his room yawning. He smiled seeing Kitty. Rogue was actually surprised to see that he had spent the night in his own room. /Then again,/ she thought looking at the youngest member of the team. /This is Kitty. . ./ Rogue went to Remy's side allowing him to take her gloved hand in his. The two couples went down the stairs. Jean and Scott were sitting holding hands but arguing.  
  
"If we stay maybe we can find the professor," Jean was saying. Kitty and Lance went into the kitchen, and after a few moments Remy and Rogue joined them.  
  
"Cocoa Puffs," Lance announced happily. "Magneto must have gone shopping." He poured two bowls and sat down. Remy and Rogue sorted through the cupboards before finding Pop Tarts. They sat down and began to eat before everyone else began filing into the kitchen.  
  
"This won't end well," Rogue said surveying the three groups eating together.  
  
"I think we should run," Kitty said.  
  
"Take that back!" Todd yelled clutching a muffin menacingly.  
  
"Very good idea," Remy said. The four fled the room as the muffin hit Kurt who retaliated with a donut. Soon a spirited food fight ensued. They went into the living room seeing that all the adults, and team leaders still arguing. They went upstairs and into Lance's room.  
  
"Already this messy?" Kitty smiled looking around.  
  
"Had to make it feel like home," he said returning her smile. Remy and Rogue sat on the couch while the other couple sat on the bed.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to have to leave so soon," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said softly.  
  
"Rogue, can I, um, talk to you?" Kitty said. Rogue nodded following the other girl into the hallway.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that they're plotting?" Lance asked.  
  
"Welcome to adulthood, mon ami," Remy said smirking. "Des femmes are always plotting."  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I'm, like, falling for him," Kitty said.  
  
"And that's. a problem?"  
  
"We're going to be leaving soon."  
  
"Oh, so what'd you want to talk about?"  
  
"I need advice."  
  
"About?" Kitty's silence and blush was enough to answer the question. "Oh!" Rogue looked at her friend. "Kitty, not that Ah mind but why are you asking me? It's not like I have any experience in that."  
  
"I know, but I don't know who else to talk to about it."  
  
Jubilee came up the stairs with Amara, and Jean. "Hey guys!" Jubilee exclaimed happily. Rogue looked at the girls and then back at Kitty who shook her head emphatically.  
  
"Guys, we have ta talk," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay," Jean said. Ororo came up the stairs.  
  
"Girls, we decided that we will be staying, at least for a while," Ororo said.  
  
"Good," Rogue said. "You can talk to Kitty too."  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue merely smirked at her friend leading all of them into Kitty's room.  
  
"What's up?" Jubilee asked. Rogue raised an eyebrow to Kitty.  
  
"I, like, hate you," Kitty said crossing her arms. Rogue merely laughed and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong, child?" Ororo asked. Kitty blushed.  
  
"I, um. . . "  
  
"Kitty was asking me for advice on something I can't give her advice on," Rogue said when it became obvious that Kitty had lost the ability to form coherent sentences.  
  
"What's that?" Tabby asked coming in having overheard Rogue's statement.  
  
"Sex?" Jubilee asked point-blank.  
  
"Yep," Rogue said.  
  
"Kill me," Kitty moaned.  
  
"Oh my," Ororo whispered sitting down.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Tabby asked. Kitty grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it. Rogue attempted to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"Is this about Lance?" Ororo asked. Kitty nodded not moving the pillow. Jean couldn't help but laugh softly at the freshman's embarrassment as she sat beside Ororo. "Kitty, we can't answer any questions unless you ask them."  
  
"I'm going to kill you," Kitty said looking at Rogue who merely laughed. "Fine, how do you know if you're ready?"  
  
Tabby answered this one simply. "You just do."  
  
"Actually, that's true," Jean said.  
  
Wanda came into the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're talking to Kitty about sex," Tabby said. Kitty moaned burying her head in the pillow again to the amusement of the others. Wanda raised an eyebrow and sat down on the floor with Jubilee and Amara.  
  
"Let's try to talk about this to the minimal amount of embarrassment to Kitty," Ororo said.  
  
"That's not possible any more," Kitty said looking up. Everyone laughed.  
  
"When you're ready you just know," Ororo told her. "You should have no major doubts."  
  
"But fear's okay," Jubilee said. "That's perfectly natural."  
  
"One of the main things to think about is protection," Tabby said pulling out her purse. She pulled out something. "What size do you need?"  
  
Kitty's mouth dropped open when she realized what Tabby was holding. "I don't know!"  
  
Jean laughed again. "Good."  
  
"I'm rather surprised that you guys aren't trying to talk me out of this," Kitty said.  
  
"You seem to really care about Lance," Ororo said. "There's no point in us trying to talk you out of being with him. Even if there was I've seen him look at you. He wouldn't hurt you." Kitty smiled at the older woman.  
  
"That's definitely true," Tabby said. "I mean, Wanda and I can attest to how much he cares about you." Wanda rolled her eyes nodding.  
  
"But this doesn't necessarily mean that we like him," Jean said. "I still think that he's a hood."  
  
"So how do I bring it up with him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Trust me, Kitty, you won't have to," Jubilee laughed.  
  
"He's a guy, he's always thinking about it," Jean agreed.  
  
"That's not helpful," Kitty said sighing.  
  
"Just tell him how you feel," Wanda said. "That simple."  
  
"He'll take care of the rest," Jean said.  
  
Kitty nodded. "So can we call this it?"  
  
Ororo chuckled. "Okay." Kitty stood grabbing Rogue's arm and dragging into the hallway.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Ya wanted advice," Rogue said. "Ah told ya that Ah couldn't tell you anything about that."  
  
"I know," Kitty sighed. The other girls began leaving. Kitty turned to her former roommate. "I'm not sure whether I should thank you or kill you."  
  
Rogue smirked. "You're welcome." They walked back into Lance's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
mon ami- my friend  
  
Des femmes- the girls/women 


	7. Almost

Almost  
  
~*~  
  
I'll be there til stars don't shine  
  
Til the heavens burst  
  
And the words don't rhyme  
  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
  
And I love you, always  
  
Always  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Lance asked.  
  
"Just talking," Kitty said forcing a smile. Lance studied her with a little confusion as to why her cheeks were so red. He looked at Rogue wondering why the Southerner seemed to be trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, swamp rat," Rogue said catching the Cajun's attention. "Ah need ta talk to you."  
  
"Whatever you want, chere," Remy said standing and following Rogue out of the room. Kitty walked over to Lance sitting next to him.  
  
"Hey, Kitten," he smiled kissing her cheek softly. She smiled shyly. "You're so flushed, is something wrong?" She had to laugh softly at his concern. "What?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Lance looked at her raising an eyebrow. "I'm serious! I was just thinking."  
  
Now he smirked slowly putting two and two together. "`Bout what?"  
  
"What I was talking about with the girls."  
  
/Bingo,/ he smirked. "And what were you guys talking about that has you so embarrassed?"  
  
She blushed even more. "Um." He chuckled leaning in to kiss her. She backed up a little.  
  
/Maybe I was wrong,/ he thought. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing, I, um." she stopped looking down. Lance frowned in confusion.  
  
"Do you want to go downstairs?"  
  
"No." He reached out taking her hand. Smiling a little she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Kitty, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," she repeated. He looked at her directly in the eyes. "Really!" He shook his head taking her face in his hands. He leaned towards her and kissed her gently. He pulled away looking at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She smiled moving towards him laying her head on his shoulder. He laid down pulling her next to him. She tensed slightly but that faded as he kissed her again. He carefully moved over her allowing his body to rest over hers. She looked up at him nervously.  
  
Smiling tenderly, Lance kissed her again before lowering his head to trail kisses down her neck. She moaned softly baring her neck to him. Grinning, Lance softly nipped her neck causing another soft moan. He ran hand over her stomach causing her to shudder before slipping his hand up her shirt finding one of her breasts. She arched into his hand. His lips found hers and the two kissed passionately. She pulled away.  
  
"Protection?" she gasped.  
  
He grinned. "In my wallet, pretty kitty." She nodded and captured his lips with hers.  
  
"Alvers!" a male's voice yelled as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Damn it!" Lance muttered. "Kitty, can I please kill him?"  
  
"No," Kitty said. Sighing, Lance stood going over to the door.  
  
"What do you want, shades?" Lance asked crossly.  
  
"Lunch is ready," Scott said. "You were late."  
  
"We'll be down in a minute," Lance said slamming the door.  
  
"'We'?" Scott asked from the other side. "Who's 'we'?" Kitty shook her head trying not to laugh. Lance smirked leaning against the door and wondered how long it would take for Cyclops to put two and two together. "Kitty?!" That long.  
  
"Yes, Scott?" Kitty called back innocently.  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing in there?" the team leader demanded.  
  
"Language, Scott!" Kitty exclaimed. "You're going to, like, set a bad example for the new recruits." Lance smiled at her.  
  
"If you two aren't out in five minutes-" Scott started.  
  
"Oh, chill," Kitty said straightening her shirt. "You ruined the mood anyhow."  
  
"Mood?!" Scott demanded.  
  
"Damn," Lance muttered at the same time. Kitty giggled at the two guys.  
  
"We'll pick this up later," she promised Lance. He smiled, kissing her softly. They waited a few seconds. "Isn't he going to leave?"  
  
"Apparently not," Kitty said then smirked mischievously.  
  
"What?" She didn't respond she merely shook her hair out so it fell around her shoulders looking slightly messy and pulled one of the pockets out in his jeans. Realizing what she was up to Lance unbuttoned two of the buttons on her shirt. "Well I for one think we now look presentable."  
  
"Agreed." Smiling the couple opened the door. Scott looked at one then the other.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to find something sharp," he said before walking away. The two watched him then fixed their clothes. Kitty started to put her hair up but Lance stopped her.  
  
"Don't, it looks better like that," he said causing a smile from her. Hand- in-hand the two walked down the stairs. 


	8. Lunch and the Tour

Author's note- I've been reading a lot of fanfiction from X-Men Evolution. I've seen many love triangles. This is the one I have never seen. Tabby/John/Ray. And no, I'm not on drugs, this was just a thought that came to me which proves that I shouldn't work on my stories after 3 am. I'm not going to dwell on it much but I figured that I could use a little more romance that wasn't Lancitty or Romy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch and the Tour  
  
~*~  
  
There's a beauty of a moon in the sky  
  
But I guess when you've been leading such a sheltered life  
  
You never lift your head and look so high  
  
-Meatloaf  
  
~*~  
  
"Allow me to make this understood," Magneto said. "We will have no incidents like this morning."  
  
"Yes sir," the young mutants said.  
  
"Anyone caught throwing food will be." he paused looking over at Ororo for an idea.  
  
"Grounded," Ororo said. Remy and a few of the older mutants merely looked at her. "That goes for all of you."  
  
"Yes, grounded," Magneto said. He and the adults took their food into the living room. Everyone saw Scott walk by muttering about images and suicide. The group stared after him as he walked outside.  
  
"Um. that was different," Evan said.  
  
"Understatement," Pietro said. Lance and Kitty walked in sitting beside Rogue and Remy.  
  
Jean turned to the couple raising an eyebrow. "What did you two do to him?" Kitty and Lance exchanged amused glances.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said shrugging. "It's not our fault if he, like, assumes things." Lunch actually went pretty well. The three groups managed to not annoy each other too much.  
  
"Well, since all of ya are stayin' we might as well show ya around," John said. He led the groups outside. "The pool is there."  
  
"Yep, that's a pool," Ray said leaning against the door.  
  
"Do ya want to get up close and personal with it?" John demanded. Scott walked up to them.  
  
"Where were you?" Jean asked.  
  
"Thinking up a way to kill myself," Scott said.  
  
"Come up with anything?" Pietro asked smirking. Jean glared at him.  
  
"Plenty," Scott said.  
  
"Scott it couldn't have been that bad," Jean said.  
  
"You weren't there!" Scott cried. Jean patted him on the shoulder glaring at Lance and Kitty who were struggling to keep a straight face. The others were also staring at the couple confused.  
  
"We should go swimming later," Jubilee said.  
  
"Dat's a disaster waitin' ta happen," Remy said.  
  
"Definitely," Lance said from beside the Cajun.  
  
"Where's your since of adventure?" Kitty asked.  
  
"What *did* you two do ta Scooter?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Just made sure he thought that something that didn't happen happened," Kitty said.  
  
"Remy est desolee," the Cajun said to Lance clasping him on the shoulder at the word "didn't". Lance nodded knowing what the Cajun meant. So did Rogue which earned him an elbow to the side.  
  
"Moving on," John said. "There is where we have our tennis court and basketball court."  
  
"Hey, Daniels, up for a game?" Pietro asked smirking. Evan started to respond but John was moving inside.  
  
"That as you know is the living room," John said. "The study is through there." They went into another room. "This is the training room." He led them through a door next to the training room. "And our rec. room, complete with Karaoke machine." He threw the microphone to Tabby. "Care to sing us a song, Sheila?" Ray narrowed his eyes seeing that the Aussie was flirting with her.  
  
"I don't sing," Tabby said smiling at him.  
  
"I do!" Pietro ran up grabbing the microphone. He hit a few buttons and began singing "I'm Too Sexy." (can we expect him to sing anything else?)  
  
"If he starts stripping Ah'm outta here," Rogue said.  
  
"I'll be right behind you," Kitty said. Pietro finished his song and Kitty and Rogue sighed relieved that he was still fully clothed. The two girls sat down. Lance sat in front of the couch while Remy sat beside Rogue. Remy reached out taking Rogue's hand, surprised when the Goth girl didn't pull away.  
  
"Any one else?" John asked taking on the role of MC.  
  
"I miss my guitar," Lance sighed leaning against Kitty's legs.  
  
"Like, you play?" Kitty asked smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah," Lance said. "Rather, I did. My guitar's still at the Boarding House." He laid his head on her knee, inconspicuously caressing her calf. He felt her tense slightly. He ran his finger in small circles under her knee. She jumped causing the others to look at her.  
  
"Um, I got a chill," she lied. When the others looked away she kicked him. He winced before moving back to where he was.  
  
"Ah don't wanna know," Rogue said seeing Kitty kicking her boyfriend.  
  
"Remy agrees." John himself got onto the stage singing Matchbox Twenty's "Downfall" while looking at Tabby. Smiling, Kitty nudged Rogue and pointed at Ray who had small amount of sparks bouncing off of his fingers.  
  
"Energyboy's not too happy," Remy laughed when Rogue pointed it out to him. John finished handing the mic. to Roberto who began singing to Amara. Everyone was surprised that everyone who had sung so far had a pretty decent voice.  
  
"Are none of the girls going to sing?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Why don't you, sugah?" Rogue asked her friend.  
  
"No one here would appreciate my music," Kitty said raising her head.  
  
"Country," Rogue explained to Remy.  
  
He winced. "You be right about dat, petite." Kitty narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"Sorry, Kit-Cat, I have to agree with Remy on this one," Lance said. She kicked him again. "Ow!" He resumed his actions of caressing her leg.  
  
"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Kitty asked as his one hand gradually moved up.  
  
"Nope," he said smiling. "You?" She looked at him then at the others who hadn't noticed yet.  
  
"Mes amis," Remy who *had* noticed said. "Get a room." Kitty attempted to move her leg out of his reach feeling her cheeks burning. Rogue chuckled softly. They looked at the stage where Jamie was singing "Like a Virgin."  
  
"That is just wrong," Kitty said shaking her head.  
  
"The fact that he's singing or what he's singing?" Lance asked.  
  
"Both," Kitty said. Kurt teleported over to the two couples. "Hi, Kurt!"  
  
"Hey," Kurt sat down on the arm of the couch.  
  
Rogue noticed how dejected the elf seemed. "Missing Amanda?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurt said. "Magneto let me use ze phone. She says she still likes me but. I just wish I could see her."  
  
"Why don't you invite her over?" Kitty offered.  
  
"Yeah, to see a mansion of freaks," Kurt sighed. He looked at Remy and Lance. "Uh, no offense."  
  
"None taken," Lance said looking at his former rival.  
  
"Remy will just pretend you were referin' to some other freaks."  
  
"Kurt she liked you even after she saw your form," Rogue said. "Ah doubt if she'd be afraid of the rest of us."  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't hurt her," Kitty said.  
  
"It's not you four I'm worried about," Kurt said looking over at the others.  
  
"Dey be all talk," Remy said waving a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. If Remy has ta he'll keep dem out of your hair."  
  
"Really?" Kurt asked happily.  
  
"Sure, elf," Rogue said. "We'll make sure ya have a private date."  
  
"Thanks," Kurt said flashing a smile. "I have to go call her."  
  
"Ah, young love," Remy said with a mocking sigh. Piotr stepped onto the stage. "Merde."  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Let's just say that comparatively Monsieur Jamie was a tres bon chanteur," Remy said. Everyone winced as the large mutant began singing.  
  
"Ah understand," Rogue said.  
  
"Well, I for one am getting bored," Remy said. "I will be having a poker game in the back of the room!" he announced. Most of the mutants followed Remy to the back table. Shaking her head Rogue followed him.  
  
"Aren't you going to play?" Kitty asked as Lance sat beside her.  
  
"Play poker with a guy called Gambit?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow. "Count me out. Besides, none of us have any money."  
  
"We're not playing for money, mom ami," Gambit smirked.  
  
"Strip poker," Piotr said sitting down after he finished his song.  
  
"Wait," Kitty said looking pointedly at Jamie. Jubilee was leaving so she took him with her and Bobby, Rahne, and Roberto.  
  
"See, pas de problem," Remy said. "Deal ya in?"  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Um, no thanks, I've never played before."  
  
"Then you should definitely play," Ray said. Tabby slapped his arm but Kitty just rolled her eyes. She looked at her team leaders in surprise. Both Scott and Jean were sitting at the table.  
  
"Looks like we're the only one's not playing," Lance said stretching out on the couch. Kitty nodded laying down beside him, half on his chest.  
  
"Suicidal urges coming back," Scott muttered. Kitty just smiled burying her head in Lance's shoulder 


	9. Poker

Poker  
  
~*~  
  
I played the part of a broken heart upon a shelf  
  
I played that part so lonely and so well  
  
Thought that love belonged to someone else not me and you  
  
Yeah, I know that you've been shattered, you been bruised  
  
We both know what it feels like when you lose  
  
But I'd bet my life on the roll of the dice for you  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
.  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
.  
  
All day long I hear people talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
  
What's being said between your heat and mine  
  
.  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
.  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all"  
  
.  
  
The group applauded as Kitty finished her song. Smiling she went back to Lance sitting on his lap. The two then regarded the table. Remy was only missing his trench coat, shoes and socks. Almost everyone else was nearly naked most of them had quit to keep their dignity. The only people left were: Pietro in his jeans, and Rogue who had just lost her over shirt and shoes and socks.  
  
"Who else is hoping that Pietro loses this round?" Rahne, who had come back in, asked. The other girls raised their hands. Kitty rolled her eyes leaning against Lance's chest. To the three girls' happiness Pietro did lose this round. Taking off his jeans to reveal a pair of black boxers he joined the others.  
  
"Den dere were two," Remy said shuffling.  
  
"Sure you can take me, sugah?" Rogue asked smirking.  
  
The man in question grinned. "Remy's sure. If la belle chere wants to end this now."  
  
"Deal the cards, swamp rat."  
  
"As you wish." The two began playing again. Remy lost the first round forcing him to take off his shirt. The girls applauded laughing. The next round he won and Rogue had to remove her shirt. Now the guys cheered. "Want to stop, chere?"  
  
"Afraid of losing, sugah?" Rogue whispered playfully.  
  
"Den we continue." He dealt. "Next one wins."  
  
"Ah can deal with that."  
  
"My money's on Gambit," Ray said.  
  
"*If* you had money," Tabby said.  
  
"Rub it in," Ray said mock pouting. Rogue lost and the guys were very disappointed when she just removed a glove.  
  
"Still have your title," Rogue said smiling at Gambit.  
  
"Good game, chere," Remy said kissing her ungloved hand to everyone, but Kitty and Lance's surprise. "Okay, everyone, you may put your clothes back on."  
  
"Thank God!" Ray said. "It's freezing in here!"  
  
"I think it's fine," Kitty said.  
  
"That's because you two wimps didn't play," Fred said putting on his clothes to everyone's happiness.  
  
"Yes," Lance said smiling. "But *we* weren't seen half-naked by everyone."  
  
"Such a shame," Jubilee said in mock-sadness giggling at the glare Kitty sent her.  
  
"Guy's it's time-" Ororo stopped seeing nearly everyone putting on some article of clothing. "Remy, you shouldn't expose the young recruits to strip poker."  
  
"At least Jubilee made sure Jamie wasn't here," Amara said in defense of the others. Ororo stood back in surprise. A game of cards had done what combat hadn't, they were treating each other halfway civilly.  
  
"As I was saying," Ororo said. "It's time for dinner." They group finished getting dressed and went into the dining room.  
  
"I was given a tip," Magneto said. "That told me that we're going to be attacked in two weeks. So tomorrow afternoon Logan and Ms. Munroe are going to train you."  
  
"Yay," Jubilee said.  
  
"I thought we were done with the Danger Room," Bobby said.  
  
"Well, you were right," Logan said grinning. "We don't have the Danger Room. Now it's hand-to-hand." There were groans around the table.  
  
"Well, let's eat!" Ororo said brightly. 


	10. Training

Author's Note- The song I use later on is of course "I'd Die for You" by Bon Jovi.  
  
Training  
  
~*~  
  
I believe this is heaven  
  
To no one else but me  
  
And I'll defend it as king as I can be  
  
Left here to linger in silence  
  
If I choose to would you try to understand  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
In the training room  
  
"Okay," Logan said. "Listen up. Split into teams of two. Kitty, Lance train outside, we'd like to keep this place in decent shape." The couple nodded. "Before everyone starts, put on some pads." Everyone obeyed. "Okay, get started." Lance and Kitty went outside.  
  
"I feel so stupid in this," Kitty said.  
  
"Well, you look cute," Lance said leaning against a tree.  
  
"Right, um, let's get started." He pushed away from the tree approaching her.  
  
"Okay, Kit-Cat, no powers. I want you to attack me." She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm totally serious."  
  
She laughed. "You sound like me." She attempted to punch him; which he blocked.  
  
"Come on, Kitty, you hit like a girl!" Glaring at him she did a quick roundhouse kick knocking him backwards. He stood brushing him self off. "I didn't know you could move like that." He winked at her. "I'll store that fact away for future reference." The two began to spar. "Where were you last night?" Kitty was caught off guard long enough so Lance had the chance to trip her.  
  
She jumped to her feet. "In my room."  
  
"Well, that much I guessed. I guess what I should be asking is: why?"  
  
"Rather simple, after yesterday I was tired." Lance sighed as she hit him again. "Like, how long do we have to do this?"  
  
"I have no clue," Lance admitted. They trained for about fifteen more minutes.  
  
"Guys, lunch is going to be served soon," Jamie said coming outside. Kitty sighed with relief taking off the padding. Lance took their gear into the training room. Remy was still there lifting weights with Logan.  
  
"Guys," Lance said. "I need help."  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"Where's Remy?" Kitty asked Rogue sitting beside her friend.  
  
"Lifting weights," Rogue said. "Ah was workin' out too but Ah got hungry." Kitty ate an apple thoughtfully. "Where's Lance?"  
  
"He went to put our gear away," Kitty looked at her watch. "Ten minutes ago." The girls followed the others into the rec. room. Remy was sitting on the couch listening to the radio.  
  
"Where's Lance?" Kitty asked sitting beside the couple.  
  
"Monsieur Alvers went to de kitchen," Remy said. "You must have missed him." Kitty nodded standing and walking to the pool table watching as Ray, Sam, and Piotr played.  
  
"Where is he really?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Upstairs," Remy said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's setting up his room."  
  
"Once again, why?"  
  
"Parce-que he wants to make tonight tres bon." Rogue looked at Remy raising an eyebrow. Lance came back in and went over to Kitty wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped phasing through his grip. She slapped his arm.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, Kitten," he said smirking. They walked back to the couch where Kitty sat on Lance's lap.  
  
"Kitty," Rogue said taking off her glove and extending her hand. Kitty held out her hand knowing what the Goth wanted. "Concentrate." Kitty obeyed this and she and Rogue touched hands for a second. "Thanks." She smiled at Remy. "Dance with me?"  
  
"My pleasure, mon amour," Remy grinned taking her ungloved hand.  
  
"Never in a million years did I think this would happen," Kitty said smiling.  
  
"What?" Lance asked.  
  
"That Rogue would find a guy so perfect for her," Kitty said. "Well, Mr. Alvers, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course," Lance said standing. She stepped into his arms and the two swayed together.  
  
~*~  
  
Tabby sat watching as Ray and the other guys played pool. "Want to dance?" John asked approaching. Smiling Tabby walked onto the dance floor stepping into the Aussie's arms. He twirled her around pulling her tightly into his arms. She smiled up at him looking up at him. The older man's bright blue eyes met hers. She turned back seeing the anger on Ray's face.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Tabby asked.  
  
John smiled pulling her closer. "I have no clue, luv." Tabby frowned looking over at Ray again. The frown disappeared when John dipped her. Laughing, she pressed herself against him.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is getting interesting," Kitty said looking at the pair dancing.  
  
"Yeah," Lance said watching the young man who looked at the couple jealously. "Poor, Ray." Kitty giggled pressing herself closer to him. The song ended and a new one began.  
  
.  
  
"If you could see inside my heart  
  
Then you 'd understand  
  
I'd never mean to hurt you  
  
Baby I'm not that kind of man  
  
.  
  
I might not say I'm sorry  
  
Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes  
  
And I might forget the little things  
  
Or keep you hanging on the line  
  
.  
  
In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
  
Into the fire we cry"  
  
.  
  
Lance pulled her hips towards him as the song grew faster. He lowered his head to her ear singing to her as the song played.  
  
.  
  
"I might not be a savior  
  
And I'll never be a king  
  
I might not send you roses  
  
Or buy you diamond rings  
  
.  
  
But if I could see inside you  
  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
  
Without it we would starve  
  
.  
  
In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
  
Into the fire we cry  
  
.  
  
I'd die for you  
  
I'd cry for you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
I'd lie for you  
  
You know it's true  
  
Baby I'd die for you  
  
I'd die for you  
  
I'd cry for you  
  
If it came right down to me and you  
  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you"  
  
.  
  
She closed her eyes leaning into him as they moved together. The song ended and she moved away from him. Smiling, the two kissed softly. They heard applause and turned seeing most of the new recruits watching them. Kitty blushed before moving and sitting down. Lance followed her sitting beside her and slipping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Parce-que- because  
  
tres bon- very good  
  
mon amour- my love 


	11. Nighttime II

Nighttime II  
  
~*~  
  
So, when you feel like jumping,  
  
Just when your heart starts pumping  
  
When you're standing out on that ledge-staring over the edge  
  
I'll be there to talk you down,  
  
I'll be there before you hit the ground  
  
.  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
Tonight's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you  
  
Do I have to break down, baby just to break through?  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
If that's what it takes...  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Nine o'clock  
  
Kitty yawned, stretching out. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called sitting up. Lance walked in and took her hand dragging her out of the bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I love you," he told her.  
  
She looked up into his eyes feeling tears fill her eyes. "I- Lance do you mean that?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." She studied him for a second before launching herself in his arms.  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him softly.  
  
Lance pulled away looking down into her eyes. "Want to go across the hall?" Looking at him in confusion she followed him into his room.  
  
In Remy's room  
  
Remy studied Rogue for a few seconds. "Chere, I doubt dat Kitty will be in her room tonight," Remy said as Rogue climbed into his bed. "So, if you don't want to sleep here tonight-"  
  
"Tryin' to get rid of me?" Rogue asked. Although the words were spoken softly the hurt was obvious.  
  
Remy smiled. "Never, mon amour." Rogue grinned kissing him softly. The two discovered after the first night that they could actually touch as long as Rogue didn't *try* to use her powers, which was *not* a problem. Sadly though, it was only with Remy, due to his power-creating mutation. "Remy was hopin' dat you'd stay." He leaned over her kissing her slowly coaxing her mouth open with his. He ran a hand slowly up her side. "Tu etait tres belle c'est nuit, ma chere."  
  
"Remy Lebeau," Rogue said looking into his eyes. "Are ya trying ta seduce meh?"  
  
"Oui," Remy admitted. "It workin'?"  
  
Rogue laughed kissing him. "Yeah."  
  
Lance's room  
  
Kitty looked around herself in shock. He had cleaned up his room for one thing. Then there were several candles set up around the room, just enough for a romantic atmosphere. It left his room smelling faintly of jasmine. The bedspread was pulled back and he had actually gone as far as to sprinkle the bed with rose petals. It was very corny, but *very* sweet. She smiled at Lance. "You went through a lot of trouble. Is this where you were during lunch?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted. She was touched by the gesture. It may have been corny but this is what she had always dreamed about when it came to her first time. "If you don't want to stay, though-"  
  
She smiled up at him. "There is, like, nothing that I would like more."  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you, Kit-Cat."  
  
"I love you too, Rocky."  
  
"Rocky!" he exclaimed as though offended. "Okay that's it, Tabby dies."  
  
Kitty laughed. "Hey, you call me all sorts of things connected to my name," she pointed out. "There's nothing I can say about Lance so it's Rocky."  
  
Lance shook his head. "Hey, whatever you want, Kitten."  
  
"Sweet dreams, Rocky," Kitty grinned. Lance rolled his eyes before kissing her softly.  
  
"Sweet dreams." The two curled up together and drifted off to sleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tu etait tres belle c'est nuit, ma chere- You are very beautiful tonight, my love 


	12. Morning After

Author's note: The way I look at it if Lance shook the ground after what happened in "Shadow Dance" what would happen if they. got really friendly. Well, enjoy!  
  
Second note- I couldn't help but use that line, it was just screaming "Use me! Use me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning after  
  
~*~  
  
Fascinating new thing  
  
The scene makin'  
  
Want a temporary saviour  
  
Fascinating new thing  
  
Don't betray them  
  
By becoming familiar  
  
-Semisonic  
  
~*~  
  
Lance yawned opening his eyes. There was someone banging on his door. He stood struggling into his boxers. "What?" he demanded opening the door a crack. Remy stood there wearing his trademark grin.  
  
"Mon ami, Logan sent me to get you," Remy said. "He let you two sleep in after last night."  
  
"Logan knows?!" Kitty demanded from the bed.  
  
Remy glanced at her briefly. "Oui, petite. After de. . . noise, and de earthquake, *everyone* knows."  
  
"Oh God," Kitty whispered.  
  
"Just a heads up," Remy said as Lance glared at him for upsetting Kitty, and for diminishing his chances of ever getting a repeat performance. "So, get showered and meet us downstairs." Remy walked away. Rogue appeared at the door before Lance could shut it.  
  
"Ah want details, girl," she said before walking away. Lance walked back to the bed sitting down beside her.  
  
"Any regrets?" he asked.  
  
"Just one," Kitty said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not trying to be more quiet." She grinned up at him. "Well, Mr. Alvers, you fulfilled your promise."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You rocked my world."  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" he teased. He helped her up. "A shower," he mused. "A very good idea." He lifted Kitty into his arms carrying her into the bathroom.  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Logan growled.  
  
"Three guesses, homme," Remy said shuffling his cards. Rogue rolled her eyes. Soon a contented couple joined them.  
  
"Good, you guys are the only ones here," Kitty said relieved.  
  
"Alvers," Logan said. "You're teamed up with Gambit. Half-Pint, you're with Rogue." He handed them the pads and left.  
  
"Have fun boys," Rogue smiled. The guys went outside. "Ah for one would like ta thank ya Kitty."  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You two made such a racket last night no one heard us."  
  
"You and Remy-?"  
  
Rogue smiled, an actually truly happy smile. "Yep."  
  
"That is so great!" Rogue laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. The two began sparring. Soon the guys came back in and watched Rogue pretty much kicking Kitty's butt.  
  
"Poor femme didn't stand a chance," Remy said shaking his head. "Mon amour, has kicked my ass."  
  
"Mine too," Lance admitted. "With the gloves on."  
  
"Moi aussi," Remy said nodding.  
  
"Do ya give?" Rogue asked pinning her friend.  
  
"All right! You totally win!" Rogue stood helping Kitty up.  
  
"Hey there, boys," Rogue said stepping over to Remy and burying her head in his shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of affection. Lance looked at the older boy who merely held his girl closing his eyes and burying his head in her hair. Kitty smiled at the couple as she crossed over to Lance taking his hand.  
  
"Well, mes amis," Remy said. "Shall we?" He gestured to the rec. room. Kitty froze.  
  
"The others are there aren't they?" she asked.  
  
"Dat would make since," Remy said in a slow draw.  
  
"Ya have ta face them some time," Rogue said.  
  
"I know," Kitty said and followed her friends into the room. To her mortification Pietro led the group in a round of applause, minus the adults who were in the living room, and Scott who began banging his head into the wall.  
  
"Speedy!" Lance said and a small rumble shook the ground. Kitty put a calming hand on his shoulder and the rumble died down.  
  
"Um, Scott," Kitty said looking at her team leader. "You okay?"  
  
"Images won't leave," he said. Kitty looked at Jean who shrugged. Tabby whispered something to the redhead who considered then nodded. Jean grabbed Scott's chin kissing him deeply. The new recruits cheered while Pietro and the other Brotherhood members acted as though they were getting sick. Lance looked away muttering about needing to wash his eyes out. Rogue chuckled leading Remy to the couch. Kitty and Lance sat beside the other couple. "Jean?" Scott asked in surprise.  
  
"Had to get you to stop some how," Jean said smiling at him and holding one of his hands. Scott returned her smile.  
  
"Gag me," Pietro said and rushed over to where the others were, sitting next to Kitty on the arm of the couch. "Kitty-Cat, Lance, next time, please keep in mind that there are other people in the mansion."  
  
"If you people don't shut the hell up there will never be a next time," Lance muttered annoyed. Remy laughed overhearing this.  
  
"Poor Pietro," Kitty said in a mocking sad tone. "All alone now, `cause none of *these* girls want you." Lance smirked looking at his former teammate.  
  
"Shut up, Pryde," he said glaring down at her.  
  
"You started it, Maximoff," Kitty said shrugging. She turned her attention to the TV where "The Shinning" was coming on. Pietro stormed off. "I actually kinda feel sorry for him."  
  
"Yeah, poor guy," Remy said. "You weren't lying about the girls. Everyone's taken." He looked at the pool table where John and Ray were playing. Both glared at each other in between shots. "Some, twice."  
  
Kitty sighed leaning against Lance's chest. "I'm sort of worried about what's going to happen in a couple days. What if they don't back off? I couldn't kill anyone."  
  
"Petite, when we're actually on de battlefield dings have a way of changin'," Remy said with a small amount of bitterness. "Trust me, none of us *want* to hurt anyone."  
  
"I just wish things could go back to the way they were," Kitty whispered. She looked up at Lance who seemed a little hurt. "With a few modifications of course."  
  
"We all do, Kitty," Rogue said.  
  
"Oui, petite, dings are bad," Remy agreed. "Mais, dey can always get worse."  
  
"Remy!" Kitty scolded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of the jinxing rule?" Kitty asked. "*Never* say that things can or can't get worse!"  
  
"Right." Remy said in the slow draw, which stated that he thought she had lost her mind, or was being stupid.  
  
"Ah fear you," Rogue said to her friend.  
  
"And that's saying something," Lance said. "*Rogue* is afraid of you." The girl in question smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mon ami- my friend  
  
homme- man  
  
femme- girl  
  
Moi aussi- me too  
  
Mais- but 


	13. The Battle and Aftermath

Author's note: yes after all of this pointless, fun, fluffiness the fic draws towards a close. I hope I do okay with the battle. Let me know, this is my first mutant fight. Also, I apologize for the accents, I'm trying people but I'm not very good at them, especially Kurt's. This chapter is dedicated to Vbabe1 who reviewed "Good for You" asking that I make Kurt get "with some *fine* woman."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Battle and Aftermath  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
'Cause our love will light the way  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
About a week and a half later  
  
Things were, oddly, going well. The groups slowly warmed up to each other. There were exceptions (Lance and Scott, and Evan and Pietro), but for the most part everyone got along. Most were even becoming friends.  
  
"Suit up," Magneto said at the doorway of the rec. room. "The human's are almost here." The group dispersed to get their uniforms on. They met up in the living room. "The new recruits stay inside, you can only leave if you're needed. "Mr. Madrox, you will be staying inside all together. X- Men, if we can we will try to make them back off. We expect you to not hesitate to injure them if you must."  
  
Everyone stood ready as the humans began to come forward. The humans had guns but Magneto immediately got rid of them. Humans came from all sides attacking the teenagers. Kitty let one opponent phase through her kicking another. She wasn't a very good fighter but making herself intangible she was able to keep herself from getting hurt. The ground was shaking which unnerved the humans but the mutants were used to it.  
  
Rogue was using Remy's ability, charging a pack of cards he had given her before the battle and throwing it into the crowd. The explosions were low- keyed, just enough to freak the humans out. Remy was using, almost his full charging ability throwing his cards on the outskirts of the group. Soon the humans realized how bad this was. Many of them were unconscious while only one mutant had been injured, Logan, who had already begun to heal.  
  
"Retreat!" one human yelled. One group began fleeing. This is too simple, Ororo thought flying up and looking at area ahead that area was clear though. Just then a girl appeared at the edge of the battlefield looking around frightened.  
  
"Amanda!" Kurt yelled teleporting to his girlfriend's side.  
  
"What's going on?" Amanda demanded.  
  
"Ve vere attacked," Kurt said grabbing Amanda and teleporting inside. "Stay here."  
  
"Wait, Kurt-" the elf kissed her on the cheek and teleported away. Outside the battle was dying down. The last of the humans were running. Relieved, everyone started to head inside.  
  
"Who's that?" Magneto demanded of the human girl sitting with the new recruits.  
  
"Amanda," Kurt said. "Amanda, this is Magneto."  
  
"That evil-" Kurt teleported over to her and placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"No antagonizing the evil guy," Kurt said. Magneto started to respond but John interrupted him.  
  
"Let's go to the rec. room," John said. Before the group left Kitty rushed in.  
  
"Guys, Lance is unconscious," she said. Remy followed her outside and helped her lift Lance up carrying him inside. Using her telekinetic powers Jean floated him into the med-lab. Hank quickly looked Lance over.  
  
"He's fine," he told everyone. "He was using his powers through the whole battle, it was just draining." Kitty sighed with relief. "If you wish, Katherine, you may sit with him." Kitty nodded going into the med-lab and sitting next to her boyfriend and taking his hand. The other young mutants went into the rec. room while the adults went into the living room. Kurt and Amanda sat with Remy and Rogue on the couch watching TV.  
  
"De news is coming on soon," Remy said as an apology.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said. "Ah guess we should see if we make appearance." They sat back as the reporter came on.  
  
"A group of vigilante humans attacked the mansion suspected of housing mutants," the reporter, a young man said. "There were no casualties on either side, the mutants it appears, held their powers back simply defending themselves. We now cut to the President."  
  
"We ask that this witch-hunt stop," the president said. "The mutants have proved by this fight alone that they mean us no harm. All Sentinels will be turned off and the mutants who are now being contained will be reexamined then set free. I apologize to all Americans for this misunderstanding." There was more but Remy turned off the TV.  
  
"What was that?" Ray asked.  
  
"We're cleared?" Jamie asked with big eyes.  
  
"Children," Ororo said coming in.  
  
"Did you hear Auntie O?" Evan asked.  
  
"Yes," Ororo said. "This means that we're going to be able to move out." Rogue froze looking at Remy.  
  
"And everything will go back to the way it was?" John asked looking at Tabby who was sitting next to Ray but looking at him.  
  
"Mes amis," Remy said. "After this past week dings will never go back to de way dey were. I for one would have a hard time hurting any of you."  
  
"Yeah," Scott agreed. "The only one of you I want to hurt is unconscious at the moment."  
  
"We're going to wait a day or so before trying to leave," Ororo explained. Rogue stood taking Remy's hand.  
  
"Let's go tell Kitty," she said, and did plan on telling her friend, but more than that she wanted to be alone with Remy for a little while. Ororo left, drifting back to the living room.  
  
"Kurt, this is wonderful," Amanda said holding his three-fingered hand. Kurt simply smiled at her.  
  
"This seat taken, smurf?" Pietro said sitting down. Kurt sighed he took Amanda's hand leading her out into the yard.  
  
"Your friends are." Amanda paused trying to think of an adjective.  
  
"Crazy?" Kurt asked. "I know. But only half of the people here are my friends. Ze rest of us. . . ve vere thrown together. But. it's just veird, I'm supposed to hate them but. after this veek I can't."  
  
"Why should you have to?"  
  
"It's complicated," Kurt sighed. They sat down on the steps. Kurt was surprised at how open he was with her after such a short amount of time. He was always the clown but with her he felt that he didn't have to be. "I mean, they tried to kill us several times, but now. . . they're acting like our friends." He paused looking embarrassed. "Sorry, `Manda, I don't vant to pawn all this off on you." To his surprise she kissed him softly.  
  
"Hey, I'm your girlfriend. That's what I'm here for." Kurt felt a blush come to his cheeks that his blue fur hid.  
  
"Thanks," he said and kissed her on the cheek. The two joined hands again. Amanda moved closer laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
In the med-lab  
  
Rogue and Remy saw that Kitty had fallen asleep leaning against the bed. Rogue shook her friend's shoulder. Kitty sat up. "Hey, like, what's up?"  
  
"You missed the president's address," Rogue said sitting in the chair next to Kitty's. "Accordin' ta him we're off the hook."  
  
"Wow," Kitty said smiling.  
  
"Mais, dis means we're going to be splitting up," Kitty looked up at Remy as he said this.  
  
"And where are we going to stay?" she asked. "The professor is still missing, we don't have the Institute anymore."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said. "We're not leaving yet, but soon."  
  
"Peut-etre après Mystique and Sabretooth come back," Remy said coming over and straddling one of the other chairs. Lance sat up holding a hand to his head.  
  
"Damn," he muttered.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty cried out hugging him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he smiled kissing her softly. He stood shakily. "See? Perfectly fine." He sat down listening as Rogue and Remy explained what had just happened. "So, we go back with Mystique, you guys leave with Logan and Ororo and Mr. McCoy and we." He stopped. "Then what?" The group sat brooding.  
  
"Wait! We left Kurt in there all alone!" Rogue said. The group made their way through the kitchen stopping at the door to the outside, which had been left open. They walked onto the porch and all together said: "Awwwe. . ."  
  
"Guys!" Kurt said glaring at them.  
  
"Sorry, elf, we couldn't resist," Rogue said. They sat down beside the other couple on the stairs.  
  
"Hey, how do you feel?" Kurt asked Lance.  
  
Lance shrugged. "Still a little dizzy but I'm fine."  
  
Kitty frowned softly touching her boyfriend's hair. "Do you need to go back to bed?" Lance smirked at this question and nodded somberly. She slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hit the injured guy," Lance teased grabbing her wrist when she attempted to slap him again.  
  
"It's a beautiful night," Rogue whispered.  
  
"Want to go for a walk, chere?" Remy whispered standing extending and hand. Rogue stood and Remy wrapped an arm around her. The two strolled away.  
  
"I'm starving," Lance announced.  
  
"Me too," Kitty said, the two walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mes amis- my friends  
  
Peut-etre après- perhaps after 


	14. Going Home

Going Home  
  
~*~  
  
Sweeten my coffee with a morning kiss  
  
Soften my dreams with your sighs  
  
Tell me you love me for a million years,  
  
Then if it don't work out  
  
Then if it don't work out  
  
Then you can tell me goodbye.  
  
-The Casinos  
  
~*~  
  
"Avalanche!" a woman's voice yelled as she pounded on the door. Lance groaned hiding his head in his pillow. "Get up and pack. We're leaving now!" Lance opened his eyes and saw Kitty looking at him sadly.  
  
"Mystique," he whispered. She nodded. The two sat looking at each other. Lance sighed and stood slipping his boxers on before opening the door. "Hey, boss-lady, what's the hurry?"  
  
The blue-skinned woman crossed her arms glaring at him. "I want to be out of here," Mystique snapped. "Get ready, I expect to be out of here in thirty minutes. That should give you plenty of time to say goodbye to your friends." With that she left. Lance shut the door, walked back to the bed and saw that Kitty's eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Don't cry, Kit-Cat," he whispered gathering her into his arms. This made her lose the composure she had been attempting to have she laid her head on his chest sobbing. "This isn't over," he promised nuzzling his face in her hair. "Remember that I love you, always."  
  
She smiled trying to compose herself. "I love you too."  
  
"Now, um, you should probably get dressed, or else I'm never going to leave this bed."  
  
"Then I'm never getting dressed," she said in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. She stood and slipped into her clothes, except her shirt. She smiled wanly looking up at the dark haired senior as he packed. "Only one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You killed my shirt." He looked down at the shredded piece of fabric and smiled sheepishly before handing her one of his shirts. She slipped it on loving the worn quality of the fabric, and the fact that, although it was clean, his scent was instilled in it. The couple slowly made their way towards the door. Rogue and Remy were waiting out side for them.  
  
"Wanda just told us," Rogue said. "It's really all over."  
  
Lance shook his head at this. "Jeez, everyone lighten up!" he exclaimed. "I'm going back to the Brotherhood house, not to Alaska!" He turned looking at Kitty and softly caressing her cheek. "I'm not going to be that far away." Kitty nodded, trying desperately to not cry. The new recruits were waiting down the stairs. They all said their goodbyes to Lance and the others. As the minutes ticked by Lance and Kitty drifted away from the others.  
  
"Why does this, like, feel like the end?" Kitty asked looking into his soft brown eyes.  
  
"Because we now go back to our 'normal' lives," he whispered pulling her into his arms and resting his head on top of hers. "And we're afraid that now it all goes back to the way it was." Kitty pulled away looking into his eyes.  
  
"Will it?"  
  
Lance shrugged softly running a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I look at it this way: it can't if we don't let it."  
  
She smiled up at him. "'When did you get so smart?'"  
  
He grinned before repeating his earlier words. "'When I had to.'"  
  
"Let's go!" Mystique called at the door.  
  
"I love you," Lance whispered holding Kitty tightly to his chest.  
  
"I love you too," Kitty whispered. The two kissed tenderly.  
  
"Remember, kitten. This isn't the end. We *will* see each other again."  
  
"Avalanche!" Mystique yelled. Lance glanced at his leader before catching Kitty's lips against his in a deep, long kiss. "Will you stop making out with your girlfriend and get your ass over here!" Lance merely smiled grabbing his bag. He turned back at the door winking at Kitty.  
  
"Until next time," he called. She blew him a kiss as he walked away. Kitty sat on the steps trying her hardest to not cry. Everyone else drifted to the rec. room or living room. Ororo came over to Kitty sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Miss Munroe," Kitty said. "I just hate this! Why does it have to change?"  
  
"Kitty, please remember that this is Magneto," Ororo said. "He let us stay here simply because he knew that the Acolytes couldn't fight this battle on their own."  
  
"I, like, know that," Kitty said. "We were all getting along though. I mean, Rogue has a boyfriend. I. . . had Lance."  
  
"It will all work out, Kitty," Ororo said.  
  
"Miss Munroe," Magneto said. "We received a phone call you should know about." Ororo placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry," Ororo said before following Magneto into the living room. Kitty felt the tears come to her eyes and blindly stood going back into Lance's room. She curled up on her bed. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
Later  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue called. Kitty awoke opening the door. "The professor was released."  
  
"They found him?!" Kitty asked happily.  
  
"We're going to meet him at the airport," Rogue said. "And from there we're going to a hotel, Sabertooth is coming home on the same flight, and we know how well he and Logan get along."  
  
"Then I guess I should get packed." Kitty went into her own room and packed her things.  
  
"Chere?" Rogue turned seeing Remy behind her.  
  
"Hey, sugah," Rogue said walking over to him. Remy smiled softly lowering his head and kissing her forehead.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"All packed." The two stood simply looking into each other's eyes. Sighing Rogue stood on her tip-toes kissing him. "Ah'm gonna miss ya, swamp rat."  
  
"Toi aussi, river mouse," Remy grinned. "Remy t'aime."  
  
"Ah love ya too," Rogue whispered. She buried her head in his shirt. The two kissed thoroughly. He took her bag for her and the two started walking down the stairs. Soon the X-Men were in two of Magneto's buses on their way out. Sighing Remy headed back inside. John was standing at the door watching the busses drive away.  
  
"This sucks, mate," John said.  
  
"Oui," Remy agreed. "Mais, we'll see des femmes again."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that Remy LeBeau fell for a Sheila." Remy shrugged smiling. The two walked into the suddenly empty mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toi aussi- you too  
  
Remy t'aime- Remy loves you 


	15. Normal

Author's Note- Yes ladies and gents, it's all over. Thanks for joining me on this ride, I hope you like reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all your support.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal?  
  
~*~  
  
Never say goodbye, never say goodbye  
  
You and me and my old friends  
  
Hoping it would never end  
  
Never say goodbye, never say goodbye  
  
Holdin' on - we got to try  
  
Holdin' on to never say goodbye  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later  
  
The mansion was pretty much rebuilt and mutants were allowed back in school. "Our first day back," Kitty, the person who usually loved school sounded pretty depressed about that.  
  
"Look at it this way, Kit," Rogue said, "maybe you'll see Lance there."  
  
Kitty laughed. "Lance was rarely at school *before* all this started happening. I doubt he'll be there now."  
  
"Now he has a reason to be," Tabby said approaching.  
  
"Hey, Tabs," Kitty said. "Did you and Ray make up yet?" The "sort of" couple had been fighting since they got back to the house.  
  
"I told him that if he can't deal with me being friends with John that we'd just have to end it."  
  
"And?"  
  
Tabby shrugged sadly. "Well, I'm single."  
  
"Oh, Tabby, that jerk!" Kitty said. The girls got into the car the professor had gotten Rogue. "His Jeep!" she exclaimed happily. "He's here!" She leapt out of the car as soon as it stopped and walked inside searching for him. "Todd!"  
  
The freshman turned. "What?"  
  
"Where's Lance?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He's around," Todd shrugged. "I don't know where he went." Kitty sighed and made her way towards her locker. She passed Kurt and Amanda on her way, neither had seen him. She bumped into Duncan on her way.  
  
"Watch it!" the senior snapped. He looked down and recognized her. "Hey, where's Jean?"  
  
"She didn't leave yet," Kitty said and brushed past him. She walked to her locker and grabbed her books.  
  
"Look, it's a mutie," a girl's taunting voice said. Kitty sighed and turned.  
  
"Do you, like, have a problem?"  
  
"Yes," the girl said crossing her arms. "You shouldn't be here! You and your kind are a danger to everyone." The girl and her friends crowded around Kitty pushing her into her locker.  
  
"Gee, this feels familiar," Kitty muttered. She phased out of her locker and found herself in Lance's arms.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this," he grinned steadying her but not releasing her arms.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty exclaimed happily.  
  
"How are doing, Kitten?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Missing you," she said honestly. His grin widened.  
  
"I missed you too." He sighed. "I really wish I could be a lone with you."  
  
Kitty nodded. "Me too, but class starts in a few minutes."  
  
"Let go of me, yo!" The couple straightened and the ground rumbled softly as Lance recognized his friend's voice.  
  
"Let's go save Todd," Kitty said lacing her arm through his. To their surprise the other X-Men, and John were already there. Wanda was kneeling beside Todd looking uncharacteristically worried about him.  
  
"Back off, Duncan," Jean said stepping in front of the freshman.  
  
"Jean, he's just a mut-"  
  
"Just a what?" Jean demanded. "Duncan, we're *so* through! And leave the mutants alone."  
  
"Mess with one of us, mess with all of us," Lance agreed helping Todd up.  
  
"Oui," Remy said also approaching. "And trust me, homme, you *really* don't want to mess with some of us." The football players backed off. Rogue looked up at the Cajun in surprise. "Salut, chere."  
  
"Hi," she said unable to keep the shyness out of her voice. He grinned taking her hand. The two walked a little away from the others. "Aren't you a little old to be in High School?"  
  
Grinning, Remy held a finger to his lips. "Shh. . . Don't tell."  
  
"What are ya doin' here, swamp rat?"  
  
His grin merely widened at the nick-name. "Seeing if de river mouse would like ta get out of here."  
  
Rogue frowned, she loved that idea, but. . . "Remy, Ah have school."  
  
"Oui, mais you missed a couple weeks, what's one more day?"  
  
"Ah. . . " Rogue paused. "What the hell. okay, sugah. But if Ah get in trouble, Ah'm tellin' `em that you kidnapped me."  
  
"Oui, chere, Remy wouldn't expect any less." He led her outside to his motorcycle. The two got on. "Hold on tight, mon amour."  
  
Rogue smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. "My pleasure, sugah."  
  
Back inside  
  
John stepped over to Tabby. "`Ello, luv."  
  
"Hey," she said fighting the blush that was rising in her cheeks. She mentally kicked herself. She was the flirt, why did he affect her like this?  
  
"What's your first class?"  
  
"Art."  
  
He grinned his maniacal grin. "See ya there." He walked away to find his locker.  
  
"Tabby has a crush," Fred sang. Giggling Todd joined in the song. Wanda hit him on the back of the head causing him to stop and make puppy-eyes at him. Fred, however, continued the song. Tabby practically growled as she created and energy ball. Kitty grabbed it from her and phased it into a locker.  
  
"We don't want to, like, get kicked out, Tabs," Kitty said. The explosion went off in the locker. Surprisingly, Jean began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny, Red?" Lance asked.  
  
"Nice choice, Kitty," Jean said. "That was Duncan's." Smiling the senior linked arms with Scott before walking away.  
  
"I'm surprised you came," Kitty said looking up at Lance.  
  
"I'm only here to see you," he admitted. "I'd really like to go home." Kitty glanced at the teacher down the hall then up at Lance.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Lance blinked sure that he hadn't heard his straight-laced girlfriend correctly. "Pardon?"  
  
"You heard me," Kitty smiled up at him. "I'm totally ahead in all my classes, even missing a couple weeks, I'll be able to catch up in no time. I need some relaxation."  
  
Lance smirked. "If it takes me all day, pretty kitty, I'll make sure that you're relaxed." He softly kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Rocky." Lance groaned at the nickname leading his girlfriend out of the school.  
  
.The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Salut, chere- informal version of bonjour, basically, "hi, dear" 


End file.
